Ultimate Promise
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: He said it, and he meant it. When he told her that he would get her out of the academy, and protect her, he followed through with his claim. Knowing that it would cost him everything. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky student, had made the Ultimate Promise. Too bad Kyoko and Sayaka had forced him to break it


Ultimate Promise

 **Author Notes: Yo this is Mako and Omg i've been wanting to write this ever since i got into watching the gameplay of Danganronpa 1~ I always liked what if scenarios and here we go with probably my best go at interpreting...what if Sayaka succeed in killing Leon? What if she lived?**

 **Ohh i got goosebumps~ Now this is supposed to be a one shot...but depending on how i write it, it may become a two or even a three shot. We'll have to see. With that said I do not own the danganronpa series.**

 _You're the only one I can trust..._

 _I need you on my side..._

Those words rang and rang like a bell in Makoto's mind. It echoed and was all he could hear. It was maddening, everything that was happening to him right now was downright insane.

Trapped within the walls of Hopes Peak Academy, a school that at one point brings talented individuals in for the sake of hope for the future now a isolated arena for a killing game for the rest of their days.

Until someone killed another, no one could leave for the outside world. Of course they'd have to get away with the dastardly deed as well, him and his fourteen classmates were forced to adapt.

Actually, no, make that thirteen, as Monokuma killed Junko and someone committed the ultimate sin, they killed another. It was only a few days after the crazy bear showed up and revealed their new horrible life.

Within the dead of the night someone claimed the life of their classmate, he wondered how the perpetrator was able to sleep soundly knowing that they took someone's future away.

If he had to guess, he was sure that person must've done it out of sheer desperation, and was probably feeling horrible about it. Though, he couldn't be sure if they regretted it.

Afterall that bastard bear Monokuma had quite the motive in store for everyone. Each person the day before received a dvd, from there everyone fell victim to watching someone they cherished fall into some sort of disaster.

For Makoto, it was his beloved family consisting of a mother, father and slightly younger sister. It hit him hard, at first the video was nice, pleasant even. His family were praising him, glad he was accepted into the glorious school known as Hopes Peak.

Wishing him the best of luck. Unable to realize that accepting the invitation brought forth nothing but despair for him, but ignorance is bliss. Makoto would never desire that his family learn the truth.

No one knew that coming to this school would lead to such a horrible fate, living in isolation with total strangers, to either kill one of those other strangers, or to be killed by one of them. But then the video shifted, showing destroyed remains of the living room, with his family nowhere in sight.

He hated the mastermind, he hated whoever they were with every fiber of his being. They toyed with innocent people, manipulated them to the deepest darkness imaginable, to commit the most terrible of crimes. All for their amusement in watching others suffer.

The high schooler also hated the murderer who killed, knowing that they fell into Monokuma and the mastermind's trap. It made him sick, if he were honest. How could someone hurt another, let alone have them die by their own hands? It didn't make sense to him at all.

Most of all though, he hated himself, for being unable to stop such a tragedy from happening. Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball player, someone who had wanted to make a life without his talent holding him back.

Having the desire to prove that talent did not make you as a person, let alone what it is you want in life. That strong, independent individual had been killed in Makoto Naegi the Ultimate _'Lucky'_ Student's room earlier that night.

His cause of death was being stabbed with a kitchen knife right into the stomach. Other wounds on the body before death were cuts along the shoulders and hands. Looking at the room it was clear that the showdown between victim and murderer was an intense struggle.

Slash marks were all over the place, deep cuts embedded into the walls and floor. Blood trail indicated that the body had been dragged into the bathroom. The bathroom doorframe didn't fit right, a slight issue Monokuma had mentioned to Makoto shortly before the incident took place.

So it was a surprise to find it wide open. When Makoto and Sayaka had returned from breakfast later that morning, both had walked into the damaged room, screaming at the top of their lungs at the doorway, Sayaka and Makoto both were scared.

Their screams alerting the others as Makoto made a beeline for the bathroom. There, sitting in a pile of his own blood, the group of ultimate talent students found the dead classmate.

Almost immediately Makoto was accused by his classmates for doing Leon in. Everyone stared at him with horrified, disgusted gazes. His fate had been decided the moment the Monokuma file had been given out to everyone.

Revealing the way the victim died, where he died, and when. He and two other people knew for a fact that he didn't do it, the victim and the true culprit. But there was nothing he could do.

The evidence played against him, he had only his earlier outbursts of him proclaiming his innocence. But he quickly gave up because what was the point? It all fell on deaf ears. Not to mention...he didn't have the heart, he couldn't break his promised to someone precious to him even if it meant death.

 _He promised after all..._

 **"So when you summoned Leon into your room late that night, you took the knife that you had hidden away, and attacked!"** Makoto could only stand there, in front of his peers as the trial started.

They pointed the blame straight at him. **"Once you killed him, you tried hiding the body since it was impossible to move on your own, but you had been unaware that Sayaka would come and visit you the next morning, and her scream alerted the rest of us!"** Some lucky student he was...

His voice, his strength was waning, he could only stay standing, taking it all in. **"Please Stop! Makoto is innocent!"** Sayaka was crying, trembling as she told everyone to leave him alone. **"Sayaka. It's ok."**

He offered her a small smile, one of acceptance, but she could only shake her head. Screaming that he had been framed. Monokuma was giggling in his chair, as if he was watching a drama on tv.

Just as the group was ready to start the vote a confident voice stopped them. **"Hold on!"** All talking ceased when one single voice spoke up. It was Kyoko Kirirgiri. **"Wh-what do you mean hold on!? Makoto is the killer! End of story."** She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

 **"Are you so sure? Are you all truly blind at the evidence laid before you? It's FAR too soon to convict him."** Kyoko went through each piece of evidence she discovered, and showed everyone a new perspective.

The fact that there was no sign of hair in the room, the fact that Makoto couldn't have gotten ahold of the knife. And even witness testimony on Kirigiri's part of how she watched them swap rooms late that night.

In her eyes one that could easily explain some of the minor details and slight contradictions in Makoto's role in the murder. **"So wait Kirigiri-San! What are you saying?"** But it had seem the others were completely clueless.

What she found shocking most of all though was the so called _'murderer'_ himself. Throughout the day she had been keeping an eye on him. Though she didn't do it out of suspicion but more or so for curiosity.

After his initial protest he kept silent, and didn't even bother trying to investigate his room or more accurately the crime scene. Even now during the trial he took every insult and accusation with sweat dripping from his brow.

Eyes that were full of desperation and pain. Makoto reminded her of glass, see through, bright yet fragile, there was not a doubt in her mind he was innocent. **"Simply put...Makoto you're protecting the murderer."** His gaze widens, and the shock is apparent with the entire group.

All of them giving shouts of confusion. **"Wh-what? I. I don't know what you mean Kirigiri-San."** He looks away, doing his best to avoid her intense stare. **"Makoto...based on your behavior and the evidence presented that there was no way you could've done it."**

Her expression hardens as she crosses her arms. Standing proud and tall she faces the true killer. **"I think the game has gone on far enough Sayaka Maizono."** The idol gasps as she holds her chest.

 **"Why don't you tell us what really happened?"** The blue haired girl looks frozen on the spot, her body trembling. **"I-...I-"** Makoto slams his fists on the pedestal. **"Leave her alone! I killed Leon Kuwata! I admit it!"** Every head snaps once more in his direction.

Kyoko sighs, she should've seen this coming. **"Be serious Makoto...it was impossible for you and now you're simply trying to protect Sayaka. But in doing so you're sacrificing both your life and ours."** Monokuma laughs in his chair, practically ready to fall out of it from amusement.

He loved drama so much, especially hearing the desperation and panic all of the teens were oozing. Reaching into her pocket Kyoko brought out an imprinted letter. The final nail in the coffin for this case.

 ** _There's something that I need to speak to you in private about. Please come to my room in about five minutes. Be sure to check the nameplates on our doors so you don't' go into the wrong one._**

 ** _Sincerely_** ** _Sayaka Maizono._**

Sayaka had been careless, making one too many mistakes. **"No! It's not true! Sayaka didn't kill anyone!"** Even now in the face of defeat Makoto still refuses to let them believe it. **"Makoto..."** A small quiet voice silences him.

The Ultimate idol looks at her friend with the most saddest, most apologetic look she could muster. **"It's ok. There's no point in you doing this anymore."** He whispers her name, tears ready to fall from his eyes.

Kyoko watches their interaction. **"So...you finally admit it."** Sayaka looks down. **"Yes. I-I can't hide it anymore. I...wanted to leave, and was not only willing to kill someone, but I was also willing to go so far and break Makoto's trust. I switched rooms so I could frame him for the murder."**

A sob escapes from her, it escapes no matter how hard she tries to contain it. **"I'm so sorry Makoto! I made you promise me and I forced you into this position."** He was having a hard time breathing now.

He knew, he knew from the very beginning. **"I can't let you die in my place! You-you should hate me for what I've done. Yet here you are defending me, trying to pin the blame on yourself when you knew from the start that i did it!"** Monokuma butts in at this point.

Making everyone vote on who the guilty member was. It was almost a unanimous vote. **"Ah ah ahhh Mr Naegi~ voting for yourself certainly shows how loyal you are, but also how stupid. Afterall if your classmates had doubts and voted for you you could've gotten them all killed. Lucky for you huh?"**

His fists clench and unclench as he cries out in rage. **"Shut up!"** Sayaka who was standing right next to him hugs him close, there was a few inches difference between the two, with Sayaka as the taller individual.

So she had to lean down a bit to kiss him on the cheek. **"Don't cry Makoto. Don't be sad for me."** He couldn't hold it in no longer, his anguish rang out into the room. **"I-I promised! I promised to protect you, to free you from this school and i FAILED."** It was a heartbreaking moment for the two.

As Monokuma revealed her motive for the crime. She did it for her dream, and for the people she had cherished. The girls Sayaka had performed with in the video given to her only a day ago had plagued her mind, and she had to see for herself if her loved ones were still alive.

For that she soiled her hands. Tricking Leon Kuwata into Makoto's room. She had stolen a knife from the kitchen earlier that day, and prepped herself for the moment the baseball player walked through the door.

She lied to Makoto, switched the name plates and wrote a letter for her victim. The moment he strutted and shut the door was when she struck. Slashing him in the right shoulder. Surprised he leaps away and grabs the sheathed decorated katana.

Though it protected him momentarily, he still didn't do the job and he suffered more minor injuries that slowed him down. At one point he took another harsh slice this time into the right shoulder leaving blood to pour onto the floor like a mini waterfall.

But in allowing her to strike him he was able to kick her away. With her temporarily dazed, he found a chance to escape. Thinking it was the idol's room he fled to the bathroom, creating a trail of his movements.

Unlucky for him it was a boys room, with a simple doorframe that didn't fit properly, he couldn't open it. Sayaka already aware of that easily finished the job, stabbing him in the stomach and killing him.

From there she opened the door and dragged his heavy body in there before removing all traces of her presence. One of those traces being the small articles of hair that was on the floor.

As well as taking and destroying the message that Kuwata had in his possession. But in her haste to pick up she forgot to switch the nameplates back. She also had been ill prepared for Kyoko who was the only one who decided to take to investigating the crime thoroughly and carefully.

 _You're the only one I can trust..._

 _I need you on my side..._

Her selfishness costed her everything. **"Please...Monokuma! Take me instead!"** It didn't matter to him if Sayaka betrayed him or not. He promised, and he knew Sayaka was desperate to go home. **"Sorry sorry~ Only the blackened gets punished! Nice try though."** She didn't deserve his friendship and loyalty.

 **"I'm sorry everyone, I know it won't mean much coming from me, but I truly am. Kyoko-San...take care of Makoto for me."** The boy falls to his knees as his friend receives her execution. **"DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"**

 _I promise! No matter what I will get you out of here!_

 _I'll protect you **(even if it costs me my life...)**_

the end~

 **Author Notes: So...um *cries* I'm sorry Makoto! I made such a sad one shot! No matter what This was going to be a tragic ending. I mean i'm happy with how it turned out but-Sayaka-Chan! I know I ship Kyoko with Makoto but I still liked you!**

 **With that I'm ending it here...if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support. Now i'm off to go cry in a corner...again. SAYAKAAAAAAAAA FORGIVE MEEEEEE!**


End file.
